


A Cloned Baby, Darth Vader and the Baby's Mommy

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Family Feels, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghost(s), Gray Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Holocrons (Star Wars), M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Darth Vader loves his son even if the boy is a clone of the man who he is supposed to hate. That said, as time went on, he realized the reality of his actions and understood that he was in the wrong.Obi-Wan was his master, friend and brother whom which he have betrayed. Now, with all that has happened, Obi-Wan is now also the 'Mother' of his child. Which was why, he still hoped that his former Master would forgive him and still tell him that he loves him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	1. Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darikiema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darikiema/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenge Leads to Karma, and Karma Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055873) by [Darikiema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darikiema/pseuds/Darikiema). 



> This AU is a spinoff or 'what-if' based from "Revenge Leads to Karma, and Karma Bites" by Darikiema. That said, this has more BL/Yaoi undertones to it. And yeah, the title for this story is yet to have a fixed one. Right now, what's on top just has to make do.
> 
> ____________
> 
> Honestly, I read "Revenge Leads to Karma, and Karma Bites" by Darikiema more than 15 times and with each repeat I found myself itching to write something. I mean, seriously. That story is amazing. 
> 
> Nonetheless, it feels like a sweetly angsty take on the usual Mpreg Obi-Mom genre. Which was why, it led me to writing this story which hopes to make things a bit lighter considering a few things.
> 
> ______________________
> 
> To anyone new here who haven't read the story that this was inspired from, Darth Vader made clones of Obi-Wan just so he could torture them as replacement for the Jedi Master himself. That said, things happened and Karma came in a way he now has son to take care of and named the baby 'Anakin' as a nod to the past which he lost. 
> 
> With a few clones enlisted to help Darth Vader, the infant grew up unto the point he asked for his mommy. There, the Sith Lord then blunders about things and ends up admitting that Ani's 'Mommy' is Obi-Wan. 
> 
> But yeah, for better understanding, you could head to the story this was inspired of. That fic is really entertaining.  
> ______________  
> WARNING:  
> Ratings may change and might rise up depending on the author's mood.

Chameleon green eyes that changed depending on its owner’s mood blinked and the small red head did his best to ignore the tight squeezing sensation that he can feel on his ribs while he forced a smile. Anakin knew how much his Daddy cared for him and his Mommy which was why he pretended that he wasn’t unhappy with what he had. Nonetheless, the four-year-old couldn’t stop himself from thinking on why his Mommy can’t be with them.

Anakin could usually see Sandy and Coco with their Mommies and compared to them he was a very good boy. He always ate his food, followed and obeyed instructions and was even told that he was very smart; that was why, why can’t his Mommy be with him and Daddy?

The red head once asked Cody about it and there his Uncle felt like he was about to cry even if his outward appearance said otherwise. As such, Anakin decided that he won’t ask Cody or anybody else about it since from the way things looked, his Mommy was a quite rather difficult topic to bring up without hurting anyone.

Sighing at how unfair his situation is, he recalled how just two days ago his Daddy cried because he missed Mommy and he wanted Anakin to be a good person like Mommy, Anakin really wished he could see his Mommy so he could convince him to come home and make everything better. Anakin wanted his Mommy to be with them so he could spend time with him and make his Daddy happy while soothing away his nightmares and calming his anger down.

Clenching his fists, the red head looked away at the scene of Sandy and Coco proudly talking about what their Mommies did for a living. Anakin knew that he should be happy that his friends were happy. However, it couldn’t hide the fact that he found their blatant boasts and disregard for his situation…annoying just like how his Daddy would usually say.

 _“My Mommy is a whole lot better even if he isn’t here,”_ Anakin mentally fumed. _“Daddy said that Mommy is a great Jedi Master who a lot of people ven-erated, well respected. Mommy apparently had a very high position when the Jedi still existed. He was a High Councilor and he was a famous general that led armies that protected the Galaxy from the bad guys.”_

Green eyes turned into steely blue and Anakin stood up from his seat to get away from his friends and distract himself by drawing a picture. _“Maybe I could draw us—me, Daddy and Mommy. I still remember how Mommy looked like due to Daddy frequently showing me memories of him. So, I’ll draw us standing on some green planet or in Daddy’s castle in Mustafar.”_

With that thought in his mind, the four-year-old red head went on with his tasks and subconsciously summoned a small stack of papers and box of crayons towards him using the Force without realizing what he just did.

* * *

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Anakin whispered the said name two more times in secret before he shut his mouth and thought how pretty his Mommy’s name is. Using the datapad which he squirreled away from one of the Stormy Men which followed his Daddy’s orders, the toddler slowly typed in the characters of the name which he had heard his Daddy say enough times in their bond when he was showing him his memories.

Daddy mentioned how Mommy was from some planet called Stewjon even though Mommy insisted he was from Coruscant. With that information and the name which his Mommy had, the four-year-old tried to search for his Mommy and his origins. So, search he did.

That said, the results which he found surprised him. It surprised him in a way that it made him want to cry and wonder if the reason why his Mommy couldn’t be with them was that he was probably stuck in Stewjon.

“Anakin, what’s wrong?” His Daddy asked when the large man came in to check on him when he couldn’t be found in the main area with the rest of the Fett clones.

“Is Mommy captured somewhere in Stewjon? Is that the reason why he can’t live with us?”

At the question that he made to the elder, he gave the datapad in his hand forward and burrowed deep within his Daddy’s embrace. “Ani?”

The red head idly felt his Daddy read the contents of the datapad. Something in the Force screamed and the metal near them bends and breaks at the black clad man’s anger. “Oh, Love, I promise that I would make sure that the people who hurt your Mommy are punished.”


	2. Discovery

Darth Vader didn’t know what to expect when he came back from his assignment. A happy baby? Maybe. A playful little imp? Possibly. A crying Anakin? That was not in his agenda and it made Darth Vader have the great urge of killing someone for making his adorable son cry.

That said, what took the cake in the surprises he found was that his son was crying about his Mommy. Anakin was sobbing because of the information which he found about Obi-Wan’s origins, name and planet.

Stewjon.

Darth Vader had heard the whispers of the said planet to be his former Master’s world of origin. For all the wonder that he had in his youth, Vader’s younger self had always thought that the reason why Obi-Wan rarely really spoke about ‘Home Worlds’ and insisted on that he came from Coruscant was because he was upholding the tradition of the Jedi and their teachings about non-attachment.

That said, now that he was staring at the datapad which his son had accessed to search for his ‘Mommy,’ Darth Vader was starting to understand why Obi-Wan felt no reason to speak about it. Stewjon is similar to how the ‘Anakin Skywalker’ of the past refused to acknowledge Tatooine because of how terrible the place is. But unlike Tatooine who only had slavery to deal with, Stewjon for Obi-Wan it is a whole lot worse.

The aforementioned planet was a resource rich yet dangerous world. Its government is that of a Tyrannical Monarchy and its rulers belong to House Kenobi. Kenobi which is Obi-Wan’s surname…From the way things are, the former King of the planet had a child. But the said son turned out to be a Fore-sensitive which was why he was disregarded from the throne and named as ‘Obi-Wan’ which means in Stewjoni as heart or soul of darkness. Or in simpler terms, the name meant as ‘cursed being’—someone to abhor, hate and hurt. And the Obi-Wan in these records were said to be publicly drowned by the King and his wife themselves in front of the whole kingdom; the babe being thrown into Stewjon’s shark infested oceans and left there to die.

Perusing through the files which the toddler was able to access, Darth Vader found out about how the people of Stewjon tortured their Force-sensitives. Jedi, Sith or any other alignment was not welcomed as long as they were Force-sensitive; the same treatment would be given to them and that involves a lot of pain. According to the public records which detailed the planet, Force-sensitive children were either drowned, burned on the stake or treated as slaves as soon as they were identified to have the ability to utilize the Force. Anyone in their adulthood who was able to hide their affliction would be stripped of their status, brutally raped, tortured and punished with having themselves sold outside of the planet.

Darth Vader grimaced at how graphic and detailed the records and videos of Stewjon’s Force-sensitive killings. It made him understand why his son became anxious and afraid for his mother. It made him recognize how much of a selfish person his younger self was because it was only now that he could see that not everyone had a loving parent like him. Obi-Wan had no one from his past and only the Jedi; no wonder his former Master emphasized that the Order was his only family. After all, if he was in Obi-Wan’s place, he too would also have wanted to forget about Stewjon and say that he was born in Coruscant.

Rubbing a hand on his forehead, Vader gave a glance to his currently sleeping son and took note to have Stewjon razed to the ground and any Force-sensitive children taken in to be trained. These children would be the next generation of the Inquisitorious and would hopefully bend to his will of protecting his little Firelight from what is to come.

Removing his hand from his face, the Sith used the Force to call upon his communicator and gave the next set orders that they would do for the next mission. Here, Darth Vader had his men ready in occupying Stewjon and making sure the damned planet would never be able to hurt anyone again or even utter the name of Obi-Wan and point him as a cursed being.

With those tasks done, the Sith’s blue eyes closed and Darth Vader allowed himself to fall into the realm of dreams.

* * *

It was so hot.

Darth Vader felt as if he was being scorched by the heat of the sun but the Sith knew that that was impossible. His suit of armor could protect him from such environmental conditions that with it he can even fight in the vacuum of space.

Looking down at his hands, Darth Vader was startled to find them as it was before the battle of Mustafar—one hand being made of flesh while the other was a mechanical one covered by a black leather glove. Along with those hands, the Sith noticed how the clothes he wore was similar to the robes he used when he was still ‘Anakin Skywalker’ and a Jedi.

“What the kark!?” He hissed in wonder before he touched his face and found it to be the one that was known by the masses to belong to the ‘Hero with No Fear.’ His hair too was as long as it was when he was twenty-two and the black clad man was about to explore more on his condition when he heard the sounds of something he vowed to destroy.

The deep guttural sounds and baying shouts of Tuskens rang in his ear. Darth Vader immediately grabbed for the lightsaber that was attached to his belt and followed where the damned vermin were.

Red hair on a handsome face that was made gaunt by the harsh sands of time and the anguish of losing all that he had; Darth Vader’s chest ached at how his former Master had become to be so sickly in appearance. It made ‘Anakin’ internally weep at how Obi-Wan appeared to be so broken and the darker side of Vader livid at how the very man he had looked up to was now a mere shadow of his glorious self.

Darth Vader then stood back as he watched his former Master handle the pests. One by one the nuisances began to fall and all seemed like it would soon end. That said, just as Obi-Wan was about to finish the last Tusken off, a stun blast got him and made him fall.

The Sith screamed in anger in response to this and came forward to decapitate the culprit. The said entity was a bounty hunter and, from the way things looked, he was probably someone who was looking for easy credits which was why he targeted a sole individual who went against a group of barbaric Tuskens.

The pathetic bounty hunter then had his head cut off by his blade. However, the Sith saw no decapitation nor did the Aqualish even react to the attack. Darth Vader was befuddled on how that happened just as the lightsaber in his hand glowed a brilliant blue. The dark blonde stared at the vile scum as he pondered on how that could be when a loud wail was heard.

It was the cry of a distressed baby and Vader knew that. He heard something similar more than enough times when Anakin was still an infant and he was worried about something or he was in pain due to his condition. As such, the Sith was concerned on what was going to happen next.

The Aqualish approached the source of the sound. That being a small bundle of faded blue that was partially covered by a brown cloak. Vader thought that the child would probably be sold off by the hunter but then something strange happened.

The Aqualish was clutching his throat as if he was being strangled; the Sith himself knew that he was not the cause of such a thing so he set his sights on the prone form of Obi-Wan who had his hand in the hunter’s direction whilst he squeezed it into a fist. The power flowing out of the man was not exactly Light nor was it Dark nonetheless it served its purpose as the hunter’s neck snapped and he died.

Obi-Wan then slowly rose up enough to crawl towards the baby and free him from his bundled prison. There, Darth Vader saw a blonde little boy with the bluest of eyes and watched as his former Master had tears fall down on his face while he apologized to the boy named ‘Luke.’

The baby’s cries soon decreased into sniffles and the infant pawed on Obi-Wan’s chest as hunger was strongly being projected by the child. The Sith was curious on what would the red head give to the boy considering that Obi-Wan didn’t look like he had any rations or baby food on him.

So, color him surprised when he saw his former Master use his gray aligned Force signature to pick up his things while pushing his tunic down enough to release his chest. White liquid basically dripped out of the startlingly plump chest and with it the babe latched on to the milk rich source.

Obi-Wan then cooed, “There, there, Luke. Even as a baby you have the same appetite as you father.” He firmly yet gently then held the boy as they walked away from the scene of the crime while the Jedi Master nursed the child. “My little Starlight. My darling Luke Skywalker, I do hope that when you grow up you would be as kind and brilliant as your father had been as a Jedi.”

Darth Vader was in shock; however, he didn’t forget to confirm such a discovery. Using his own Force-presence, he prodded on the infant’s bright light and not much later the Force told him that the boy was indeed his child. His child was alive and…Obi-Wan appears to be the one taking care of him in place of a mother.

Luke and Obi-Wan were bonded in a way that they were parent and child. His son had Obi-Wan akin to a mother and it made the Dark Lord realize that his former Master was now the mother of two of his children. The irony of it all now crashed unto him and it made him think if this vision of the past was true or a figment of his imagination that was created due to Anakin constantly insisting that Obi-Wan is his ‘Mommy’ and no one else.

The Dark Lord of the Sith after which shook his head to clear his thoughts and silently followed the pitiful figure of his former Master and son into the Jundland Wastes.


	3. Roles of Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to circumstances, people misunderstand things and Obi-Wan Kenobi is then pushed into having a new role.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was known to be many things. Sith Killer, Negotiator, Jedi Master, High Councilor, High General, the Perfect Jedi and a total flirt. That said, among those titles was a new one which recently got added after Padmé Amidala died and Owen and Beru Lars refused to take care of Anakin’s baby.

As of now, he was Luke Skywalker’s parent and the boy insisted that he was his ‘Mommy.’ The small six-year-old was vehement in pushing that since it turned that breastfeeding a baby was primarily attributed as the mother’s role in Tatooine and a real oddity for any male to do; what they didn’t know was that Jedi can relatively manipulate the parts of their body so having himself make breastmilk to provide for the boy was of no consequence or real issue. The natives of Tatooine further supported such claims since they considered him to be some kind of weird hermaphrodite or transexual female to male weirdo that got impregnated by Anakin himself.

The cause of which is aside from breastfeeding Luke, in Tatooine’s standards he was quite rather soft and feminine as compared how to most of the men which the Outer Rim had. His cultured High Coruscanti lilt along with his average sized hands— _“Why, oh why are most of the men in Tatooine are taller and larger than me? My size is perfectly average for the Galaxy’s Human males. It’s only in this planet which they insist that I’m too small.”_ —and educated manners had him labeled as a ‘woman’ in their eyes. As such, even with his obviously bearded and masculine appearance, they still think of him to be Luke’s actual mother.

The first time he even heard of such a thing, it made the Jedi Master splutter and try to deny those rumors. That said, even with all his rebuttals, they didn’t listen to him so time went on and Obi-Wan, now Ben, Kenobi was known to have the title of being Luke’s mother.

“Mom!”

“What is it Starlight?” He queried as he put away the tools which he used to fix their Nanowave.

“I just had the strangest of dreams,” the blonde disclosed. “I saw myself on a planet which was full of fire and anger and pain and there a gigantic castle stood.”

Sea foam eyes widened and Ben found himself holding his breath at the thought that the boy had a dream about Mustafar. “Aside from the volcanic planet and the castle, what else was there?”

“There was hissing.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed as it turned blue. “Hissing?”

“Yes, Mom.” Luke nodded. “There was a hissing sound that belonged to that of a respirator and, somehow, I thought I also heard the sound of a child laughing in the eerie place.”

Something within Ben felt cold at the dream’s description. What his son was telling him felt foreboding in nature that the Jedi Master approached the blonde and engulfed him in a hug.

“Mom???”

Steely orbs changed to worried blues and when Luke saw them, he put his tiny hands on his parent’s cheeks. “Is something wrong with my dream?”

“I-I’m not sure if what you saw is the same place,” Ben faltered. “But your father had been killed on a volcanic planet. The said volcanic planet now even has a castle on it last time that I heard.”

Luke’s blue eyes widened and he stared at the anguished form of his mother.

“It was on Mustafar that I last saw your father and spoke to him before he was killed by the Sith. It was…the last time which I told him that loved him.” The red head then stood up from his kneeling position and carried the child to their humble living room as tears dripped down from his eyes. “Though, when I said that I loved him I was lying. I was lying since I never stopped loving him even with all that has happened.”

The boy blinked and cocked his head to the side. “Did you and Dad argue before you fought the Sith?”

“You could say that, Starlight,” the elder’s voice having a soft sad tone to it as he spoke. “Your father and I have had a misunderstanding of sorts before he was killed.”

“But why did you lie to him? Even when you had a misunderstanding you should have never lied to Dad. For in his death the last that he would have remembered was you saying you lost your love for him.”

Ben stiffened at such words and peered down at his son. For all the playfulness the six-year-old could have, this sudden level of maturity was surprising. It then made the Jedi Master wonder on how did he deserve such a child and contemplate whether what Luke said was indeed right.

But then he recalled that what’s done is done. One cannot change the events of the past no matter how hard you wish it to change. One can only move forward as Time Travel cannot even possibly occur.

So, giving the boy a gentle squeeze, he could only kiss the top of Luke’s forehead and ignore the displeased look that his child was sending his way.

* * *

It had been weeks already since Luke shared to him his odd dream. Ben Kenobi during such a time found himself easing back to his normal routine and ignored what could have been just a mere blip in the Force.

As such, the red-haired Jedi Master was in Mos Eisley and selling the gems which he had found in a cave that was a crystal mine in Tatooine. Ben Kenobi went about in his trade as a jeweler and was loading off the pieces he had made to a certain contact when he felt that something was off.

It wasn’t off in a way that it was bad or that there was any danger. It was off in the manner that he felt like a non-life-threatening accident would happen or he would get a type of mild affliction due to Tatooine’s environment. So, as soon as he was done with his work and had received his money, the Jedi Master immediately bought his and his son’s necessities and went back to their home in the Jundland Wastes on their speeder.

The Force was silent at their return and it had been like that for the rest of the day. Ben was starting to get worried on what was the off feeling about when a sudden knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

_“That’s odd. I don’t recall of having any scheduled guests. Also, Beru and Owen rarely come over to check on Luke.”_

Pushing down the unease that was threatening to take him, the red head placed his and Luke’s dinner on the table and instructed the six-year-old to eat whilst he checked on who the visitor might be. He then approached the now quiet door and carefully cast out his Force-signature to check on who it was.

There was no one outside; that was what he can sense using the Force. However, something in his gut told him to open the door and check whether it was real. Foolish it may be, he did so and expected to meet nothing but the empty darkness of Tatooine’s night. What he didn’t expect was that beyond the opened door was the standing large figure of Darth Vader and the hissing sound of the Sith’s respirator.

What he didn’t expect was to be greeted with a, “I see that you have finally graced me with your presence, Obi-Wan.”

And there, the Jedi Master couldn’t even attack or scream when everything in his sights was slowly turning into black. All he knew was that he was falling and someone caught him even before he could reach the hard floor of the house. In his mind, Ben Kenobi could only think, _“Darth Vader is going to kill me.”_


	4. Meeting Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a very smart boy for his age. Darth Vader gets a glimpse of how his eldest is.

Darth Vader was at loss on what to do.

He expected Obi-Wan to be angry with him and fight him with his lightsaber. If not, he expected for the older Jedi to scream at him and curse his very existence. That said, he never expected his former Master to suddenly turn pale as a white sheet and faint on him as soon as they saw each other.

The Dark Lord of the Sith didn’t know on what to do now that he had his former Master in his arms and realized how smaller Obi-Wan seemed to be now that his prosthetics gave him greater bulk and height. His poor dear Obi-Wan was now lighter than he has ever been during the Clone Wars and the thought of which concerned the Darksider.

Recalling his reason for coming to Tatooine, he held the red head’s body around the waist—the Jedi’s head resting itself on his shoulder while being side carried in a standing supported position—and moved with the purpose of finding his other son. He moved forward to what could only be a dining room to find a six-year-old blond eating a bowl of Tatooine Terrine, sided with Bantha sausages and a slice of Eopie Cream Pie.

The hearty meal reminded Darth Vader how his former Master was an excellent cook since supposedly Qui-Gon Jinn couldn’t cook for the life of him. Therein, the cooking responsibilities then came upon the shoulders of the young Padawan which led his culinary talents in being developed to such a great degree. This skill in turn was thoroughly used by the red head when young Anakin Skywalker was growing up so he knew how brilliant of a cook Obi-Wan was. So, behind his mask, the Sith Lord gave a nostalgic smile and watched how the boy became alarmed at his appearance.

The young child not much later held out his hand and a lightsaber flew into it. His body moved itself away from the table and closer to the nearest window as he turned on the weapon’s blue blade which has its Kyber crystal sing a familiar song that Darth Vader closely knew.

“Put down your weapon, child. I have no wish to hurt you or your mother.”

“Lies,” the blonde hissed as his posture went to the ready stance of Shiicho. “You’re a Sith and you killed my Dad. Why would I believe that you won’t kill my Mom?”

Something in the armored man’s throat gets itself caught up there and he holds the red head in his arms tighter. “Is that what your mother really told you?”

Luke’s stony expression turned to that of a frown before it returned to how it was before. “Mom doesn’t need to give much details. The nightmares which he sometimes has at night are enough to have me fill up the blanks.”

Scarred lips curled downwards and Darth Vader found himself bothered that his son thought so. Nonetheless, the Sith Lord also knew how his former Master can be so difficult—bending the truth to his whims in the of matter perspectives. Then to top it off with nightmares…The black clad male could already guess that the result of the picture which Luke was seeing was hardly anywhere being pretty or even would put him in any good light.

“Luke,” he began with much care. “I understand that you have no trust in me. However, let me tell you that I did not kill your father nor is he dead. He is still alive and he has no wish to harm you or Obi-Wan.”

“What do you mean?” The boy’s hands tightened on the lightsaber which he held and the defiant bravado he had only got stronger as it was tinged with curiosity. “How can my Dad be alive? That, and what do you mean by him having no intention of harming me? And who’s Obi-Wan?”

“Obi-Wan is your mother’s real name before he left me and ran away.” Letting a few seconds for that information to sink, Vader for a while waited before he continued, “And to answer your other queries, I have no intention of harming you and your mother since I am your father, Luke.”

Turbulent and chaotic emotions rang about as various thoughts seemed to war itself within the six-year-old’s mind. The defensive stance which he had lowered though the weapon in his hand was still aimed at ready. “How can that be possible? Mom said that my Dad was a Jedi Knight. Mom said that my Dad was the strongest and brightest warrior of Light which the Order had.” Piercing blue eyes then tried to bore itself into the Sith’s frame which was soon followed by a shake of his head. “That’s not possible. It cannot be true. You are not my Dad.”

“It is the truth, Luke,” Darth Vader insisted. “Listen to the Force. Has your mother not taught you how to discern the truth? The Force does not lie. It has no purpose for it.”

The small blonde bit his lip as his eyes focused itself on the Sith. Not a few seconds later, he gasped and unintentionally turned the lightsaber off as he fell to his knees. “You’re my Dad,” he whispered in disbelief as his face was turned down and gazing at the ground.

Seeing it as his chance, Darth Vader moved forward. He approached his son and held out a hand to convince the boy that they should leave Tatooine when the blonde whipped up his head and glared at him. Blue eyes so similar to his own stared at him with so much steel and ice that it made the Dark Lord realize that for as much his son had inherited his appearance; Luke’s attitude and everything else belonged to that of his mother. Those steely and freezing eyes were so similar to the eyes which Obi-Wan had once given him in Mustafar when he pushed him to the corner.

“Why?”

“What?” He questioned in confusion.

“Why are you here? Why aren’t you going to kill me and Mom when we’re both the last of the Jedi?” The six-year-old fired with as much as coldness he could. “You have Fallen and turned that into a Sith. You sided with the enemy that murdered the rest of our family. What makes us so different that we get to be spared?”

The black clad man eyed the boy in bewilderment. His son was supposed to be six-years-old and yet his words and thoughts were on par to that of an adult. Luke had the signs of an intelligent cynic and it made Darth Vader contemplate if Obi-Wan purposely cultivated their son to become like this. Now with his anger and Force-signature in full display, the armored male could sense that as bright Luke’s Light is, the child’s Force-signature was bitingly cold. It was an antithesis on how should the boy’s burning fires should be.

In his mind, Luke was like that of a Jedi for the Light which he bore in his soul. But the cold within him…It was so similar to the Sith’s and yet it was not. It was different and it made the Darksider curious on how it was so. He wanted Luke close to him in his concern of not truly understanding what the cold meant and whether if the boy in Obi-Wan’s midst was bound to Fall and follow his footsteps. _“Though if that does truly happen, there is a chance that Obi-Wan may never survive such an outcome. Obi-Wan would blame himself again for the choices another made and even I would not be able to save him. He had already bent himself so much. I worry that Luke’s Fall might make him break.”_

“I have Fallen and committed many mistakes,” he admitted. “Among those was how I was blinded by my impulses and fear. I permitted it to control me and turn me away from the truth. It turned me away from your mother and had me casting away my love for him.”

Darth Vader swallowed the lump that was on his throat and continued, “I know that you and your mother may never forgive me for my crimes. That being said, I still want to be with the both of you because I realized that I still love your mother. The both of you may not be of the Dark like me however I promise that no harm would befall you from my current Master and that of the Empire because you are mine.”

The child’s expression went unreadable at such words and the Sith would have thought that his son would reject him. However, the boy surprisingly clipped the lightsaber at his belt and removed himself from his kneeling position. Luke patted the knee area of his pants and went back to sit at the dining table.

“Luke?”

“Let’s say I’m willing to have a truce.” The blonde acted as if what could have been a fight earlier didn’t happen and motioned for his father to sit. In his hand was a glass of water which he took a sip from as he eyed the man holding to the unconscious form of his mother. “What’s your plan after taking me and Mom away from this cesspit of a planet? What arrangement have you envisioned for us to follow?”

Blue eyes bravely met a red helmet visor and the Dark Lord of the Sith stared back as he sighed and told the boy of what he planned to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At a later chapter, it would be discussed/shown on why Luke is the way he is.


	5. Song and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter would have some twists and turns. 
> 
> The song "You are MY Sunshine" would be used in this chapter.

Small feet pattered on the Death Star’s floor. Anakin was in an unbearably good mood even though his Daddy was away and he had no one else but Cody and the rest of the Vode to watch him for the past few days.

“Mind sharing to us why you are happy?”

The tiny child beamed as he turned his head to his minder and giggled. “I just had a dream that Daddy finally saved Mommy and he’s going to bring him home. I also dreamt that Daddy would be bringing me back a big brother too.”

Underneath a Stormtrooper helmet, hazel eyes widened and the former Marshall Commander of the GAR was alarmed to know that Darth Vader might possibly be bringing back his General. “Wha-What do you mean by Lord Vader is bringing back your Mommy?”

The modulator of the Vocoder couldn’t even hide how raspy his voice was and that he was worried. Cody stared at his ward in confusion and concern as Anakin led him and the rest of the squad guarding the boy back towards Darth Vader’s quarters in the Death Star.

“Daddy is going to save Mommy,” the red head declared. “He’s going to bring Mommy home and take him away from those mean people who say that being Force-sensitive is bad. Daddy is going to punish them just like how he punishes the people who anger him so much.”

At that, Shaky choked behind Cody and the leader of the Vode knew that his brother was probably startled to find that their innocent ward apparently being fine with the fact that his father just kills people in his anger. FourFive then helped his brother by patting him on the back.

Meanwhile, Cody thanked the Force and all the stars that nobody else aside from them was present in the corridors which led to the Darth Vader’s quarters. After all, for all the complications that their life already has, Cody would rather not want any of the Nat. Born to misunderstand their reactions in regards to the boy’s statement.

“Umm…Anakin, why don’t we head to your father’s rooms immediately? It’s nearly time for your lunch and after which you would be having your nap time.”

Chameleon green eyes that changed depending on its owner’s mood blinked and the small red head nodded his agreement. Anakin then began to hum which lasted a few seconds before he decided to actually sing a song in his sweet childish voice.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

I’ll always love you and be there for you

I’ll protect you from harm’s way

‘Cause I adore you; You’re my dream come true

You’re my beautiful sunshine.”

Cody and his squad simply listened to the four-year-old thinking that the boy probably heard the song from Darth Vader since none of the child’s holovids or any of the other people he mingled with sang. The group continued their trek towards the boy’s home and thought that the song was nothing more but a lullaby that Anakin was repeating in his boredom. However, as they listened further, they noted a shift in the song’s mood.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don’t take my sunshine away.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So, I bowed my head and I cried.”

Underneath his bucket, Cody frowned at how from such a bright song it became so sad. He wondered on why would Darth Vader even sing such a song to his child when they all knew how protective the Sith is of the happiness of his son.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

I'll always love you and make you happy,

If you will only say the same.

But if you leave me and love another,

You'll regret it all someday.”

The melody which began to be so bright and wonderful was further going dark with each passing two stanzas. Add in the acoustics of the Death Star’s halls being the way it is, the song itself slowly became eerie as the boy’s anguish and heartache was being projected. Cody definitely felt like something was wrong.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.”

As they all finally reached Darth Vader’s quarters and entered its privacy, it was then the Stormtrooper squad made of Jango clones were bombarded with scenes that accompanied the song.

“You told me once, dear, you really loved me

And no one else could come between.

But now you've left me and love another;

You have shattered all of my dreams.”

> An Obi-Wan Kenobi in his late twenties or early thirties and wearing his Jedi robes was watching his young Padawan bluster around the former queen of Naboo. His heart ached that just a few months ago his Padawan confessed to him that he had always loved him and he wanted nothing more but to always remain by his Master’s side.
> 
> Obi-Wan had softly told his nineteen-year-old ward that nothing could happen not until the dark blonde was Knighted. So, the Padawan promised that he would wait and make his Master proud so that they could be together.
> 
> That said, with how things have gone and their mission directives tested them, it looked like his Padawan has changed his mind and was now far preoccupied with the young maiden whom he was tasked to protect. His Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, has decided to choose someone else and left him as a war began and the other was Knighted.
> 
> Obi-Wan Kenobi remained silent when he found out that the man which he loves married someone else. The red haired General kept quiet and pretended he didn’t know of what his former Padawan did. He also did his best to cover for the other in his own way of letting Anakin have his love and happiness even if it was not through his own presence.
> 
> Obi-Wan Kenobi loved and still loves his former Padawan even with all the problems and fights that they had which in turn made them the best team that there is during the war. Kenobi and Skywalker; one would not be without the other and soon enough they were known to be ‘The Team.’ They became the very best that the GAR has to offer and the red-haired Jedi continuously pushed his own emotions to the side just so he could remain functioning well-enough and not be affected by how his heart constantly ached to be with his former Padawan in ways more than one. Obi-Wan Kenobi did his best to push his emotions aside and ignore the fact that he still loves the young Knight.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away”

> Images of war became bloodier and bloodier as more lives were taken. Planets were devastated and the hearts of many were becoming bleak. Obi-Wan Kenobi was pushing himself harder and harder to the point that dying seemed quite to be tempting. The High Council asked the red head if he would take the mission that would have himself known dead by the hands of one Rako Hardeen. Obi-Wan agreed since it looked like no one needed him anymore. Particularly not by Anakin. So, he took the mission to distance himself from his unrequited love and focused on hampering the assassination of Chancellor Palpatine. The mission was a success; time went on and Anakin was angry.
> 
> More missions were given to the red-haired Jedi as he buried himself with work to distract himself from the pain and heart ache. The third year of the war was nearly coming to a close and Obi-Wan’s former Padawan was able to kill Count Dooku. Due to the Chancellor’s demands Anakin was made a Council Member and the young Knight’s Force-signature became darker and darker as time passed.
> 
> The High Jedi Council then Ordered Obi-Wan Kenobi to head alone to Utapau to kill Grievous. With that, he accepted their commands and moved to leave when the dark blonde Knight begged him to come along. Obi-Wan refused because he wouldn’t want to undermine the Council’s orders and because he wouldn’t want to be subjected of being in his beloved’s presence when he knew that the other saw no interest in him.
> 
> So, he went alone and annihilated the monster that destroyed numerous Jedi. Utapau’s mission campaign should have ended with his and the Jedi’s victory. However, his own men turned on him so he was forced to flee and head back to Coruscant to search for answers.
> 
> Upon his return home with the accompaniment of Master Yoda, he found that the Jedi Temple was ransacked and strewn with so many bodies. Men, women and children; all that were part of the Order and even the Force-null service Corps. volunteer members were brutally murdered either through blaster fire or the work of a lightsaber blade.
> 
> The two of them went separate ways as Master Yoda searched for any survivors while looking for answers. Meanwhile, he went to the Computer Center and sent a message to all that were left to not return to the Temple as long as the Empire was around and to believe only in the Force. Master Yoda then soon enough found him and they went to the Control Center where the ancient Master advised him to not watch the Holofeed since it would hurt him so much.
> 
> Yet, he persisted and saw how the person which he loves so much massacre the rest of their family. Anakin slashed and hacked all that he could and even the Younglings. The poor Younglings too were murdered and it made Obi-Wan’s heart shatter at the knowledge that his beloved had betrayed them all to become a Sith.
> 
> Master Yoda then had tasked him to kill Anakin which he tried to refuse. But the Grand Master of the Order, and unofficially his great-grandfather due to their Padawan lineage, had pressed that he do so. As such, he went to the former queen of Naboo’s residence to find where Anakin was.
> 
> The woman’s ship brought them to Mustafar. There, he watched as Anakin told the young woman that he did everything for her. Obi-Wan’s heart that was already shattered further got smashed into smithereens as he saw Anakin tell her that they would be together and be with their child.
> 
> But then Anakin saw his former Master and so he become angered and choked his pregnant wife. Something inside of Obi-Wan rejoiced at her suffering. But he dismissed it soon enough in favor of wanting to convince Anakin to stop what he was doing and avoid the fight that he didn’t want to happen.
> 
> Nonetheless, they still fought.
> 
> Words were exchanged along with lightsaber slashes and moves. Obi-Wan fought as much as he could even when his heart wanted nothing more but to throw down his own weapon and just end everything with his death. That said, as much as he wanted to surrender, the feeling of having more of his brothers, sisters and the rest of his family having their Lights extinguished made the Jedi Councilor persist in trying to get justice.
> 
> Obi-Wan Kenobi chose his family and duty to the Jedi Order.
> 
> He fought as hard as he could and did his best to discard his own emotions and heart. He cut down Anakin Skywalker and left him to die in Mustafar’s fires as retribution for all that he did—as an answer to the red head’s own grievances and that of the rest of the individuals that were implicated by the Knight’s betrayal.

“In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me

When I awake my poor heart pains.

So. when you come back and make me happy

I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.”

> After giving his last words to the Fallen Knight and lying about how he **loved** — _“No. That’s a lie. I still love him. I would always love him. Even with all that he has done, he still means so much to me.”_ —him, he went back to where the pregnant woman was. He brought her back to Polis Masa where Bail Organa and Master waited.
> 
> There, the woman gave birth to twins—one was a living baby girl and a still born baby boy. She named the girl Leia while the boy was unnamed. The boy was left without a name as according to the Naboo customs since the still born have no need for them. He, Master Yoda and Bail discussed on where would the Leia go now that Padmé Amidala was deceased while Obi-Wan refused to let go of the dead babe that looked too much like Anakin once the Droid cleaned the infant up and planned to dispose of him.
> 
> The red head ignored Bail’s concerned stares and Master Yoda’s pointed glances. He continued on with their meeting while he held the body of Luke— _“Yes, little one. I would give you the name ‘Luke’ as it means ‘Light’ and, just like your father, I know that you would be so bright in the Force if only you were alive.”_ —and gave enough inputs to finish hashing the details of their plan. The result of their discussion was that Bail would take Leia to Alderaan and adopt her while Master Yoda would go into seclusion in an unknown system. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan would go his own way towards the planet of his picking, he would go to Tatooine in wish of being left alone as the last of the remaining Jedi.
> 
> The three then went their separate ways.
> 
> Before their separation, the raven gave him enough money and even made an account for him that he could access if he needed the funds. As such, Obi-Wan thanked his friend in his efforts in aiding him and simply smiled when questioned on what he would do for his future.
> 
> At his arrival in Tatooine, the red head wove more of his Force-signature around the babe’s corpse to preserve it using the Force. He chose to live in a house far off in the Jundland Wastes and lived there the first few days with the body of Luke not being more than an arm’s length away from him and not without his Force-signature around him.
> 
> During a night where Tatooine’s moons were at its fullest peak, Obi-Wan found himself spiraling to the precipice. The Jedi had Luke close and sent more and more of his Force presence to the unresponsive body—willing it to breathe whilst he slashed his wrists and felt liquid iron leave his body to fall upon the babe’s silent form. The red head did that as long as he could until he passed out and thought he would die.
> 
> That as may be, the Jedi woke up healed and the boy in his arms was crying. Luke was crying and Sulphuric yellow eyes greeted Obi-Wan as both the Light and the Dark side of the Force coalesced around the two of them. But instead of being worried of the sight that he was seeing, he kissed Luke’s forehead and stared off into the distance as if he was seeing someone across the quiet room. Then, not a few minutes later, Luke’s eyes became blue just as Anakin’s had been and the Jedi’s own eyes stopped eerily glowing.
> 
> _“Master said that you are now mine. Using a part of my own soul and willing you with the help of the Force made you live. Through the Light and of the Darkness; through my pleading and the will of the Force; you are remade and turned into my child in spirit.”_

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don’t take my sunshine away…...”

> Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled and he chose to live so he could raise the boy. _“Master Qui-Gon said that he’s happy to welcome you to the family, Starlight. My little Luke Skywalker. I am happy that you are now back in the land of the living. And with that, with all that has happened and will happen, please never throw me away.”_

The sound of shattering glass was then heard as both the song and vision ended. The clones were startled to find that their ward was now patiently waiting for them with a cup of Sapir tea in his hold. Anakin’s eyes weren’t in its pleased sea foam green but instead it was colored in steely blues.

“Welcome back to the present, Commander,” the young red head’s childish voice greeted as he sat all too similarly to what Cody used to see his General do.

“General???” The mentioned clone croaked.

The four-year-old gave a wry smile before he sipped his tea. The room was then silent for a few moments even after Anakin drank his beverage.

“Fortunately, or unfortunately for you I am not Mommy,” the child stated. “I am merely Mommy’s clone which Daddy made. That said, it seems like the Force wanted me to have Mommy’s memories.”

Cody’s stomach dropped at such a statement. Darth Vader’s son now has the General’s memories and the boy probably knew about his own betrayal to his General. “Ho-How much do you have that belongs to the General?”

Anakin’s smile dropped before it was replaced by a look that was like brittle glass.

“Everything.”

“What!?”

“I have all of Mommy’s memories because it looks like what Daddy just did in Tatooine killed him. Or should I say Mommy died and big brother Luke had to revive him; he cut my connection to Mommy so that he could bring Mommy back.”

Cody gaped as he was at loss at what that meant and Anakin was back to sipping his tea. His overall countenance now contemplative. “It seems Daddy didn’t read the fine print of the Cloning device which he used. Particularly, the ones that the Kaminoans willingly gave him just to appease him.”

“What do you mean?” FourFive now queried for his brother’s stead.

“What the Kaminoans gave Daddy wasn’t the usual equipment which their species used. Instead, what they gave him were Kaminoan-Spaarti hybrid cylinders.” Steely blue orbs were then assessing the gathered squad of clones. “These kinds of equipment have built-in Memory Flash mechanisms. The Memory Flash procedure provides the clone with the knowledge and experience of its progenitor had— the memory download is either spaced and slowly made through out a set time period or instantaneously done at the progenitor’s death.

But with the way things appear and with Daddy not knowing about it, it seems like the Cloning cylinder’s default setting was used—the setting being during the death of the DNA’s source. So yes, I have all of Mommy’s memories before his death and before Luke permanently cut the connection which enabled the Memory Flash to occur.”

With that, Cody groaned and placed his face upon his hands even with his helmet on.

“Karking Sith spit! Darth Vader is going to kill us all! His son has the memories of his enemy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, reactions, or suggestions?


	6. Complications and Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is basically based in the fact that the Star Wars universe could have Alternate/Parallel Dimensions and Universes.

Ben Kenobi was honestly surprised. When he opened the door of his home, he never expected to find Darth Vader standing outside. After all, he properly hid his tracks and thought that the Sith Lord would have never have wanted to return to the accursed dust ball of a planet due to his own history to it—slavery, Shmi’s death and a few other things along with the very presence of sand which the man hated with his existence.

Nonetheless, Darth Vader was there and Ben felt something within his chest snap as he saw the man which he loves stand before him in all his monstrous glory. His vision slowly turned dark and with it he felt himself losing consciousness. Ben thought that he would fall unto the hard floor but to his puzzlement he felt himself being caught in the Sith’s hold.

But soon enough that thought was replaced by something else before Ben Kenobi fully lost his consciousness. That thought being, _“Darth Vader is going to kill me.”_

* * *

Ben knew that he was neither really awake or asleep. For someone who lived in a grueling war, he experienced this state more than enough times due to the fact that one couldn’t truly rest even in the confines of his room in the Negotiator because he would always be at a moments’ call. He also experienced this whenever he was in the Halls of Healing—the drugs placed into his system were trying its best to put him into sleep when his body was too much in pain and hurting to even fully get any kind of slumber.

As of the current instance, that was what Ben was feeling as he felt himself drift afloat in the darkness which slowly moved to become a mesh of different light colors. Day and night; nightmares and wakefulness matter little as his reality ebbs away into mixture of complicated things.

Ben blinks his eyes and he hears the sound of laughter which he soon follows. The young voices which it comes from remind him of a time long past and he continued his journey of movement until the nebula like colors which he could see was transformed into that of the Temple’s halls.

Beneath his feet now laid marbled floors and the walls surrounding him was that of familiar light beige hued stones. Ben Kenobi found himself standing in the middle of Temple corridors that lead him to the Crèche and there he saw something he never expected to see.

> A gaggle of Younglings were encircling something. This something being a white-haired boy that was bullying a tiny four-year-old red head. “Oafy-Wan flunked his tests again. For all that there is, the Masters should understand he is no Jedi like us.”
> 
> “Shut up, Bruck!” The tiny tot shouted as he wiped away his tears and avoided a fist coming his way from his enemy. Successfully dodging the attack, the young Obi-Wan Kenobi angrily used the Force to send his bullies far away from him and there he ran.
> 
> The red head ran and ran not minding where he was going. He passed through winding corridors and even bypassed a few Jedi Temple Guards who were doing their rounds. The small red head ran until he found himself tired and there the boy soon discovered himself be in the very depths of the Archives.
> 
> With how silent things are and the only light of the area came from the blue glow of the of the numerous datapads and holocrons, young Obi-Wan got scared as soon he got back to himself. His color changing eyes surveyed the room as he tried to search for a way out of the terrifying maze he had unknowingly entered.
> 
> “Nggh…It’s all Bruck’s fault,” Obi-Wan sniffled. “Now I’m lost because of him.”
> 
> He wiped away his tears using the sleeves of his white tunic and cautiously ambled his way for some time until he felt something reach out to him. His currently blue eyes that were darkened became a startled sea foam. He registered that whatever it was that was calling to him felt…nice…and so he followed it.
> 
> Twists, turns and the place he was going through got darker. However, the young red head wasn’t scared. Whoever was calling him was sending him comfort. It was…a fresh and welcomed feeling that had the boy walking faster. That was until Obi-Wan noticed that there was a thick and sturdy wall in his way; the tiny tot grimaced as he placed his hands on it as to search if there was a door nearby that was hidden by the darkness.
> 
> That said, just as he had been on it for a few seconds, Obi-Wan fell forward and stumbled into a cavernous room as the wall behind him loudly slammed down. In it, bright lights opened and at its very center was a floating black metal pyramid holocron that had a yellow light within it. From there, the red head felt that the call was coming from the floating object and the warmth he was feeling got stronger with the closer distance.
> 
> Steeling himself, the tot approached the holocron and had his Force signature grab it from the air. With the glass pyramid in his hands, he used the Force to open it and was greeted with the yellow glowing form of a man in his late twenties wearing a fancy looking attire that had a snake/dragon head designed at the front of his upper body armor.
> 
> “Hello there,” Obi-Wan greeted what could only be the holographic form of the holocron’s gatekeeper. “You called me?”
> 
> The glowing figure stared at him and cocked his head to one side. “I sensed a very familiar presence within you,” the gatekeeper admitted. “The Light within your soul seems to be too similar to my nephew, Obi-Wan.”
> 
> “Obi-Wan?” The child repeated in wonder before blurting, “My name is Obi-Wan too! My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” The red head shared, “I thought no one else would name their child ‘Obi-Wan’ because in Stewjoni it means heart or soul of darkness. Or in simpler terms, the name meant as ‘cursed being’—someone to abhor, hate and hurt. Because of that, Bruck and the others said that I should not have been made as a Jedi because of my name.”
> 
> The figure visibly tensed at what the Youngling disclosed. “Can you please tell me who your mother is? What year is it presently and if you know anyone with the surname of Obelia?”
> 
> Obi-Wan’s lips curled sadly downwards at the query about a mother. “I do not know who my mother is. All I know is that a disguised Jedi Watchman found me being held up and protected by a pod of Stewjoni dolphins. There, I was then taken in by the Jedi Order since I was discovered to be Force-sensitive.” He then shook his head and tried for a smile. “As for the year today, it is 7924 in the Central Republic Calendar or C.R.C. And no, I do not know anyone surnamed as an Obelia.”
> 
> The holocron gatekeeper’s eyes bore into the boy’s larger ones and after which he sighed as he massaged his forehead. “Of all things to happen…Either this holocron of mine fell into an alternate parallel dimension or something in the timelines diverged when Tord went in the past with his children,” the glowing elder audibly murmured. “I am currently in a past/future where my nephew either was not brought to life by my elder sibling or someone in the Jedi Order is hiding the truth.”
> 
> “Umm…Sir? What do you mean by that?”
> 
> The figure sighed again and put down his hand. “I have been known and called by many names. Valkorion, Tenebrae, Vitiate, The Emperor, Immortal Emperor, and so on. But for you, you can know me using my real name. I am Valkorion Obelia. And, in another dimension, another life or another timeline, I am your uncle.”
> 
> Sea foam eyes sparkled and the tiny red head smiled brightly at the prospect of having family. The boy then hugged the holocron to his chest and the projected figure of the man tentatively smiled back.

At that, the scene faded and Ben Kenobi had a nostalgic smile as it made him recall the said event. The whole thing which he had just viewed mirrored his own past experience and had him thinking about his supposed uncle who later on became more of a proper father to him than even Qui-Gon Jinn have ever been.

_“Valkorion…From uncle, he allowed me to call him Papa and he taught me a lot of things. For years he did his best to teach me without having me Fall to the Darkside when he was a Sith himself._

_He told me about my supposed Mama and the siblings which I supposedly had who were all Jedi. He imparted me stories and lessons of different kinds. He shared me of regrets and his accomplishments. He disclosed to me that he did love and care not only for his brother but also for his children: Arcann, Thexann and Vaylin. He admitted that he did many things and for it he understood why many hated and feared him._

_Even if he was no more but a holocron gatekeeper that was copied from the original Sith Emperor’s consciousness, he was the one to raise me. He was the only one to truly listen to me aside from Bant, Garen and Quinlan. He was the only one who believed in me and never doubted I can be more than just a disappointment._

_Why did I doubt him when he warned me about Palpatine when he rose to power? Why did I shut him out when Master Qui-Gon had died? They were both technically my fathers. So, why??? Was it the guilt at the very fact that the person who killed my Master was a Sith? Maybe. But Papa didn’t deserve to be ignored by me._

_I should have spoken to him when I was raising Anakin. I should have asked him advice on how to raise someone and how not to have them become a Sith. I should have sought counsel from someone who actually knew me and knew more about human nature instead of going to people who are far too detached. Master Yoda, Mace Windu…What do they know of love? What do they know of passion and how to be in control of it?”_

Ben Kenobi bit the inside of his cheek at where his thoughts were going and touched the chained pendant on his neck. The Sith Emperor’s holocron was special aside from its contents because it could change its size. From being large and bulky enough that it could barely fit in the palm of his adult hand, it was currently akin to a small pendant that appeared to be a miniaturized holocron design. Through that, after his first discovery of holocron, the thing hardly left him until Master Qui-Gon died.

When his Master died and he raised Anakin, his Papa’s holocron was hidden away and left at the confines of his room along with the Maverick’s lightsaber. It was only after the battle of Genosis and Anakin was Knighted did he wear it again around his neck. However, for as much as he opened it and inquired for help about the war, he did not properly speak to him.

High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi did not properly speak to his Papa because he was a Sith. His Papa was the Sith Emperor and he was battling Sith Lords and a Sith Master. It would be… complicated to try and re-establish their bond with what was happening at the time. _“It would be a betrayal to the Order…”_

But Obi-Wan knew that the other was patient. The other was too patient and even forgiving that when he opened the holocron and introduced Luke as his son, Valkorion merely gave the infant a look and smiled. “You have now embraced the Light and the Dark,” his Papa said as if he knew what he did. The matter of bringing to life the baby with Sulfuric yellow eyes being quietly acknowledged as an accomplishment which he is proud of. “He would be a fine person when he grows up. He would be a fine Obelia or Kenobi either way.”

Ben Kenobi recalled how he clarified to his Papa that Luke would not be growing up having either surnames. “He won’t be growing as either of the two. He would be known as Luke Skywalker and his other parent is a Sith. A Banite Sith if anything.”

Ben remembered how the glowing figure paused in contemplation before he gave an amused chuckle. No, his Papa definitely did a long belly-laugh and wiped the supposed tears in his eyes. In between the elder’s wheezing laughter, Ben heard the other divulge that the person his Mama had fallen in love with and had a child was also of the Banite Sith line. The matter on how that came to be involved something of being frozen for thousands of years and time travel. But point is, Valkorion laughed because he said that Ben seemed to have also inherited his tastes in men from his Mama whatever that meant.

But as it were, after that moment, Ben was back to interacting with the Sith Emperor’s holocron and learnt more of what the elder knew and willingly imparted. Ben Kenobi learned more of both the Dark Arts and that of the Light which the Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn taught him. There, the red head knew that couldn’t even be properly called as a Sith or Jedi anymore due to what he was doing. But as Luke grew and the both of them were seeing more Force ghosts of people, Ben decided to just roll with it and follow the will of the Force as his Master used to say.

“Focus on the present, Padawan,” a voice intoned and a slight of pain could then be felt as if he was flicked on the forehead.

“Master!?” Ben exclaimed as he looked up from his too distant staring and was greeted with the sight of the Maverick himself and an area that was too much like the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

“You do realize that you should not be here, Obi-Wan. You still have many things to teach Luke if he is to become the Order’s hope.”

Eyes that changed depending the mood of its owner rolled. “You do realize that it is kind of amusing to think that the fate of the Jedi Order lies in the hands of my son and I. My own family has a number of ancient Sith in it and Luke’s own father is of the Banite Sith line. Heck, I now even practice some debatably Darkside techniques and have taught them to my child.

Why are you expecting us to still revive the Jedi? What would make you think that with the practices we have now what we would re-establish is the Jedi Order that I grew up with? Are you in any way not worried that I would end up corrupting things?”

“Is that the reason why you still doubt yourself?” A familiar Kel Dor voiced as he approached the two other people. “Even with all the things you have mentioned, you have not let yourself truly Fall. You have only learnt to accept that in between the Light and the Darkness there is the Grey. A balance is what you have come to understand and us who have already died have come to our senses now that we are part of the Force.”

“Plo Koon is correct,” the appearance of Ki-Adi-Mundi himself added in. “Balance. That is what the Order should have known and preached instead of the unfeeling doctrine that has twisted us away from the truth. For all that has happened, it was the downfall of the Order and our deaths had opened our eyes. In death we understood where we made our mistakes. In death we were forced to see how terrible we have become.”

The rest of the dead High Council emerged and they encircled the red head along with Qui-Gon Jinn, Bant Eerin, Garen Muln and Quinlan Vos. All of them had gentle looks on their faces.

“You have to go back, Obes,” Quinlan stated as he gave a tight bear hug before he went back to his place.

“If a version of the Sith Emperor himself was able to guide a person into remaining a Jedi; surely you can too, Obi-Wan. I believe in you,” Bant assured with a lasting hug.

Garen then sidled in hugging the red head while Bant was still present. “You are an amazing person, Obi-Wan. Have faith in yourself. And even when things are to go to hell, at least your son would be a better Sith than Darth Vader or Darth Sidious. He would have more mercy to the rest of our brethren.”

Ben was about to indignantly tell the raven off about how his words seemed to say he didn’t believe in him. That said, as he looked into Garen’s eyes, Ben could see that was only meaning well and was joking with his too dark humor. So, he chuckled and leaned his head in on Garen’s shoulder. “Fine, I’ll try.”

The duo after which backed away from him and returned to their positions around the encirclement. One by one, the deceased Councilors also gave their words which had the Room of a Thousand Fountains slowly fade as each member gave their regards and support.

It was when everything was back to being black and only Qui-Gon Jinn remained did Ben inquire, “If they all have been watching over me for some time now, why was it that the only ones I usually have spoken with were you, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Kit Fisto? That, and why did you guys not even bring up that you knew I was in possession of a Sith holocron?”

The Maverick’s lips curled up indulgently. “So far, only the three of them were able to preserve more of the consciousness and Force strength before their death. It is why they are the only three you usually see. The others on the other hand are still there but would need more of your fine control and further study in the Force to be perceived while you are out alive.

Then, as for the matter of the Sith holocron, we could see that the version of the Sith Emperor in your possession is caring for you and your family. He has no intention of making you Fall and is even helping you in remaining in the Light. With that, we decided to accept its importance in your life.”

“Oh…”

“Now, what do you plan to do, Padawan of mine?”

Ben stroked his beard in contemplation. “My body is already failing. My body was already sensitive and weak from the very beginning. Then, with how the war went, things have become worse. Add in the sudden heart attack that I had at seeing Vader…Even if I return now, if I don’t do anything to change my body, I would still end up dying immediately.”

“Are you then considering the Sith Emperor’s suggestion?” Qui-Gon asked.

“If this means that I can be a more effective individual then so shall be it.”

“Darth Vader would not easily let you out of his sights,” Ben’s former Master reminded. “Do you still think that you can grown yourself a suitable cloned vessel and do the Essence Transfer ritual?”

“I think I can do it,” Ben intoned as the warm words of his friends and allies filled him with confidence and hope. “I think that I can find an opportunity to slip away and fix myself.”

Qui-Gon’s lapis lazuli eyes stared at his Padawan and he hugged him. “Very well. I in believe you…And, I am sorry that I was never a good enough father to you when I was alive.” The brunet then begrudgingly admitted, “As much as things are, I am glad that the Sith Emperor supported you and gave you the love that I was not able to give. Him being the person I co-parented with is an honor because we were still able to raise someone so kind and wonderful as you, Obi-Wan.”

The red head let out a sob at such words from his other parent and he tightly hugged Qui-Gon back. “I promise I will do my best, Master, to not disappoint you.”

“You have never disappointed me, my son,” the brunet stated. “And you can drop the formalities with me. You can simply call me ‘Father’ just as Luke calls me as his ‘Grandpa.’”

Ben Kenobi smiled and he wanted to say many more things. However, the sensation of being pulled away was getting strong. “Ma-Father! Father!”

“Don’t fight it, my son,” Qui-Gon softly murmured. “You know that you would still be seeing me on the other side.”

“But—”

“It’s alright, Obi. I and the rest of our family would be there for you.”

With that, Ben clenched his jaw and hid his face at his father’s shoulder. “You promise?”

“I promise,” the Maverick replied. And there, Ben Kenobi finally accepted that he was to go back in the land of the living and, with it, the red head was back to being his family’s ‘Obi-Wan’ and not the broken facsimile called ‘Ben’ which his dearly beloved had made him into.

Color changing eyes fluttered and Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes into staring at the red visor of Darth Vader.


End file.
